starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fotorreceptor
Fotorreceptor fue un nombre genérico para los sensores ópticos de un droide. Eran el equivalente a un ojo. Números de fotorreceptores podían variar dependiendo del tamaño y modelo de un droide. Por ejemplo, R2-D2 tenía uno, mientras EV-9D9 tenía tres. Muchos droides, como C-3PO, tenían dos.[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] Algunos podían tenerlos en diferentes áreas. Por ejemplo los magnaguardias del general Grievous tenía uno incorporado en su torso para permitirles luchar sin cabeza. Apariciones Como los fotorreceptores aparecen en casi todos los trabajos de Star Wars, esta lista solo incluye menciones del tema en texto o diálogo. *''Darth Maul, Parte II'' *''Darth Maul, Parte IV'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''La Sombra de la Reina'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * *''Choose Your Destiny: A Clone Trooper Mission'' * * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Huida'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Frío'' *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' *''Battle to the End'' *''Thrawn: Alianzas'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Escape from Darth Vader'' * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 30: Worst Among Equals, Part V'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Alphabet Squadron'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' * * *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil * *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil }} Fuentes * *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Ghosts of Dathomir'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' *''Star Wars: Droidography'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Nueva Edición'' * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Sensores de droides Categoría:Sensores visuales Categoría:Tipos de sensor